Corazón de Vampiro
by Ana- bello -cullen
Summary: Bella ha sido convertida a los 15 años por un accidente que la dejan en coma, pero es un vampiro que puede seguir creciendo hasta los 18, que pasara en ese tiempo si un chico de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa torcida se cruza en su camino


Corazón de vampiro

Hola mi nombre es Isabella peor me gusta que solo me digan bella estoy a punto de sufrir mi peor miedo o mi pero pesadilla mi fiesta de 15 años (o.o) mama quería hacerme una claro yo me reusé pero no me salve toda mi familia y hasta mis amigos quería que yo tuviera la fiesta

-hija es hora de que te pongas el vestido-dijo mi madre Reneé con mi peor pesadilla en la mano (el vestido o.o)

-si madre ya voy-

Ase unos días había intentado chantajear a mi madre pero no funciono todavía lo recuerdo…

Flak banck

-mama por favor no quiero la fiesta voy hacer el has me reír de todos si me llego a caer que es lo mas probable con esos zapatos- dije señalando hacia la caja mi madre se la había ocurrido comprarme unos zapatos de tacón o.o y con mi torpeza de seguro me iba a caer

-bella no te vas a caer y te va a encantar la fiesta ya lo veras-

-…-solo me que de con la boca abierta como podía darme una fiesta a la fuerza eso ya era mucho.

-y si solo asemos la fiesta para la familia que no sea tan grande- puse mis mejores ojitos de perro

-hermana ya tranquila solo será una noche después, ya toda habla pasado además te va a encantar- dijo con una sonrisa malévola o no eso no era bueno…

-que…quieres decir hermano-dije ya un poco preocupada de lo que tramaban

En ese momento entraron los amigos de Jake

-hola bella-me saludaron el unisonó

-ola chicos-

-bueno bella ya estas lista?-

-lista para que Quil?-

Vi de reojo que Jake le decía que se callara

-eh o nada bella solo te preguntaba si ya estaba lista para tus 15- dijo un poco nervioso

Esta vez ya me enojaron-¡Quiero que me digan que pasa juro que les ira muy mal!!-wo hasta yo misma me asuste de mi ese si k fue un grito vi a todos solo se quedaron como piedra –ahora me lo dirán si o no-dije ya un poco mas calmada y volteando a ver a Jacob

-bueno este estábamos planeando todos los chicos ser tus chambelanes-

-…-no dije nada mas subí a mi cuarto

Fin de flak banck

Me mire al espejo me vi a mi misma con el vestido de color azul (foto en perfil) cielo como me gustaba ese color creo que fue lo único que me gusto de la fiesta el color de las cosas del salón mi peinado era de una coleta con rulos (foto en mi perfil) el maquillaje era sencillo un poco de sombra y brillo labial y claro la base que la maquillista quiso ponerme a la fuerza según para que brillara si eso era lo que menos quería. Lo zapatos esa fue mi perdición por lo bueno dijo Reneé que solo los usaría al llegar al salón i a la hora de baile me pondría unos zapatos de suelo.

Pero en la mañana tuve como un presentimiento mano sobre la fiesta sentía como si debiera de estar cerca de mi familia lo más que se pudiera

-Oh hija te ves hermosa-dijo mi padre entrando arreglado y con traje eso era raro de el nunca lean gustado los trajes

-gracias papa-

-bueno nena la limosina te espera-

-si ya voy ….espera dijiste… limu..sina-pregunte como una tonta

-si hija no me mates fue idea de tu madre-

-papa mama te habla-dijo mi hermano Jake entrando a la habitación también bien vestido

-oo hermana te vez muy hermosa-a lo único que ice fue sonrojarme

-gracias hermano-

-ven acá hermanita-fui hacia el y lo abrase no me importo el vestido ni el maquillaje –te quiero-

-y yo a ti hermano eres el mejor-dije al borde de las lagrimas desde k naci mi hermano me a cuidado y ayudado en todo lo que a podido el tiene un años mayor que yo (n/a aquí Jacob es mas grande que bella)

-bueno es hora de que nos vayamos-solo asentí-Bells estas llorando-

-no-mentí

-hay nena no llores ya veras que todo te gustara-me dijo inclinándose a mi altura

-de acuerdo-dije con una sonrisa falsa todavía tenia ese presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar

-bella es hora de irnos ahora si se nos hiso tarde-dijo mi mama entrando a mi habitación

-hijo los chicos ya están el carro es mejor que se adelanten-

-si mama-se volteo a verme-te quiero-y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

-vamos hija- yo y mama nos vamos a ir en la limo ya que los chicos se van en el carro

Subimos a la limusina Reneé iba platicando con el conductor bueno casi peleando no lo se porque pero no prestaba tanta atención al pleito me preocupaba mas ese presentimiento

-hija te veo muy cayada pasa algo-

-no nada mamá solo son los nervios-mentí

-hija ya veras te encantara la fiestas-se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente-o casi se me olvidaba-saco de su bolso una cajita negra-esto es era de tu abuela Swan-abrí la cajita me sorprendió cuando lo abrí era un collar en forma de corazón lo abrí y tenia 4 fotos una de mi papá, de mi mamá, de Jake y mía y alado decía "te amamos siempre estarás en nuestro corazón no importa lo que pasa"

"Te ama tu familia"

-te gusta hija?-

-claro que me gusta mamá siempre lo tendré conmigo gracias-mi mamá me ayudo a ponérmelo por alguna razón me sentí conectada con toda mi familia

Después de eso fue lo mas feo que e vivido mi mamá grito muy fuerte cuando el chofer tuvo que esquivar a un tráiler que venia en el mismo carril hacia nosotros lo esquivo pero hay no termino el mismo tráiler nos aventó a un barranco

Dimos vueltas muy bruscamente aunque llevábamos cinturones por ese movimiento me pegue muy duro en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento lo único que puedo recordar es el grito de mi madre y después todo lo vi negro.


End file.
